


Bad decision. Or is it?

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not quite, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Weed Smoking, angel!dean, endverse divergent, kind of endverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: Cas tries to get Dean to smoke weed with him, but after a bad reaction to it Dean is quite reluctant.Rated M for Drug use.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Bad decision. Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Anon who gave me this prompt. I hope it's at least a little how you imagined it :D

„Come on, just one little drag.”  
Cas held the Blunt under Dean's nose, who instinctively leaned back and tried to wave away the sweet smoke.

“Cas, seriously. How often do I have to tell you: As an Angel I don't react to psychedelic substances the way you do. And I would have to take _a lot_ more to actually feel something. If I feel something at all”  
That was a blatant lie. Dean tried smoking weed a few years ago and he can't really remember anything from that night. Somehow the drug messed with his grace and he woke up 12 hours later with a murder hangover (that was a first) and a number written on his forearm which he never called. That was the day he decided he'd never smoke marijuana again.  
But then he also knew it was almost impossible to say no to Cas. As his guardian Angel it was strictly forbidden to have any closer or even romantic relationship with his charge, but who has absolute control over their feelings anyway.

He had been crushing on Cas since he was a teenager, and the older Cas got, the deeper Deans feelings for him got. Watching over him while he had orgies with a whole bunch of women (and men, at least there was a slight chance he might one day have a chance with him) had nearly killed him, but he somehow swallowed his feelings and pride and just did his job.  
But smoking weed with Cas when he knew how he'd react to it and wouldn't even remember whatever terrible things he might do – he can't do that. That could end bad, like really bad.

“Come on, Cas, don't you wanna finish that?” he asked, while glancing at the slowly extinguishing joint.

Cas had a smug grin on his face, just like he knew how Dean would react to the drugs. But his first and only experience with it happened long before Cas was even born.

Dean was trapped. He could either admit that he lied and would most likely jump Cas' bones under the influence of the weed, or just do it and live with the consequences. He was strangely considering the latter choice, although that would be a bad, bad idea. But really, what would be the worst that could happen? They fuck like rabbits and act like nothing happened; Cas also has feelings for Dean too, they fuck and live happily ever after or Cas has not the slightest interest in Dean and rejects him if he tried anything and their friendship would be ruined.

The joint was barely smoking anymore and Cas' arm must be tired by now, so Dean makes a dumb decision and takes the joint out of Cas long fingers.  


* * *

He remembers the sweet, tickling taste of the smoke, but not much else. Which was to be expected.  
What he didn't expect was the weight of an arm around his waist and the warm body pressed to his back.  
  
Shit.  
  
Dean tried to turn around without waking up whoever was lying behind him and he was praying that it wasn't Cas.  
  
_Fuck, fuck, **mega** fuck!_  
  
Of course it was Cas. Who was he trying to fool. As if he would sleep with anyone else while being so disgustingly in love with his charge.  
Dean tried to get out of the bed without waking Cas, but that turned out to be just as successful as trying not to sleep with him.  
  
“Where'r you go'ng”  
  
_Shit, shit, shit!!_  
“Nowhere, just keep sleeping.”  
  
Did he really think that would work? Well, it didn't.  
  
“If you've n'where t' be then stay 'ere. I'm not done yet.”  
  
Cas was adorable when he was still sleepy.  
_No, no, abort mission!_  
  
Cas' hand wrapped tighter around his middle and tried pulling him back into the bed, which Dean now realized was his own, not Cas'.  
  
_Great!_  
  
Realizing he was trapped Dean fell back onto the mattress and hid his face in the pillows.  
  
“F'nally! Thought I'd never get you into my bed.” Cas mumbled into the back of Deans head.  
“If I'd known I just had t' get ya stoned I'd done it way sooner.”  
  
Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cas had wanted this for some time, too? Well, it was one of the possible outcomes he'd imagined.  
  
Dean finally turned around to Cas who was looking at him through hardly opened eyes. He had a kind of smile on his face that Dean has never seen on him before. He looked entirely happy and content.  
  
“Y'know, ya could've said something during all those years I've been crushing on you.” Dean told him with a sappy smile on his face.  
  
“But where's the fun 'n that?” Cas asked with a crooked grin.  
“Oh shut up you idiot.” Dean tells him and finally does, what he wanted to do for years.  
  
Cas' lips were just as soft and warm as he always imagined them to be. Dean lift his hand to cup Cas' cheek and for a first kiss, this was almost perfect.  
  
Well, for a first kiss he can actually remember.


End file.
